


Bob

by PaperHatCollection



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperHatCollection/pseuds/PaperHatCollection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sideswipe meets a new 'friend' in one of the prisoner pods. How will this new addition change things around the scrapyard?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Bob

“Go get the pods they said. It will be easily they said. Take Grimlock they said.”

Sideswipe grumbled to himself, weaving through the thick forest. Grimlock was ahead of him, stomping about and practically shoving the forest out of his way. Of course he had to be stuck with the big lug of all bots.

Mostly he blamed Fixit. Turns out he and Strongarm had never retrieved those pods that one time they went on their first mission together. Never mind they had been trying to survive their first encounter with Steeljaw. The pods hadn’t even crossed their minds at the time!

Yet lucky Strongarm didn’t have to come because of a little parole, and he was the one who had to fix the mistake. With Grimlock of course. Some days just weren’t his lucky days.

“Can’t you move a bit quieter?” Sideswipe called to the dinobot, pushing a tree branch out of his faceplate. He let go, the branch smacking back into his face anyway. He grumbled, rubbing the spot and curing the day mentally.

Grimlock watched with a twitching tail, tilting his head. “Sure.” He answered, moving through the forest more carefully. Or rather slower. The end result was that he lingered on each twig he passed, drawing the snap and crunch of his walk out even more. Sideswipe slapped his faceplate, sighing.

He passed the larger bot easily, pushing his way through the forest into the clearing where the three pods sat. They remained undisturbed, which surprised Sideswipe somewhat. He half expected to come back and discover Steeljaw had released the prisoners already.

Grimlock burst out of the forest, nearly tripping on a fallen log and doing a bunny hop into the clearing. Sideswipe rubbed his optics, resisting the urge to sigh yet again. He really just wanted some time away from everyone.

That’s when the idea stuck him.

“Grimlock, see those two pods?” Sideswipe asked, pointing at the two sitting near each other. “Why don’t you take those two back while I grab the third?”

Grimlock wondered over to them, changing back into robot mode, lifting one over each shoulder and smirking at Sideswipe. “No problem.” he grunted, running into the forest.

Perfect. ‘Bee couldn’t complain about Sideswipe not doing his share of the work _or_ returning late. In fact, he probably had plenty of time to kick back and relax.

He went to the last pod, sitting on it and leaning back with a relaxed sigh. He looked down at the pod, trying to peek inside out of curiosity but couldn’t see the ‘con that lay inside through the black glass. The day was perfect for a little break, maybe even a nap. He patted the pod, looking at the sky.

“No rush, right pal?” he asked the pod.

The pod gave no answer.

“I know, they just don’t appreciate the finer things in life. Just, slow down am I right?”

The pod gave no answer.

“Yeah, I probably should take a nap. Get my energy up to lug you around pal.” He said with another pat.

The lid of the pod popped off.

Sideswipe jumped away, drawing his sword and taking a defensive stance. “Grimlock?” he called, getting no answer.

A heavily armored leg existed the pod, followed by another. A bug type ‘con scuttled out. This thing was covered in spikes and armored like a mini tank, resting on four stabilizers. It looked around, spotting Sideswipe.

Sideswipe prepared for an attack, the ‘con making some sort of squeak noise instead and bolting into the forest.

He sighed, reaching a servo up to his comm but paused. He could handle the little bugger himself.

He darted into the forest, chasing the incepticon.

“Stupid ‘con. Stupid pod. Stupid mission. Stupid Grimlock.” He grumbled to himself. Why couldn’t this be one of the pods Grimlock had taken?

He ignored the thought his patting might have pressed the ‘release’ button.

He followed the creature’s path easily, broken trees and torn ground leading him straight through the forest. It wasn’t like minitanks just disappeared after all.

He stopped when he came to a stretch of road cutting through the forest, surveying the area. He spotted the creature sitting on a sign for ‘Bob’s name brand toothpaste’ or something. He edged closer, his sword at the ready. The ‘con hadn’t noticed, scratching its front stabilizers together then rubbing its face, as through it was cleaning itself.

A distant horn sounded, Sidwswipe jumping back into the forest as a semi blasted past, scaring the con back into the forest on the other side of the tracks. Sideswipe cursed, about to follow before his comm went off.

‘Sideswipe.’

Sideswipe paused, answering the comm.

“Yes ‘Bee?” he replied.

“Grimlock returned with two of the pods. He said you were coming back with the last?”

“Yeah, on my way.” He lied. “No problem.”

“Roger that.”

Sideswipe ran back into the forest, needing to catch that con quickly now before ‘Bee noticed how long he was gone. Or worse, insisted on backup.

The ‘con was easier to follow then Grimlock, its panicked path darting every which way and leaving behind plenty of destruction. This time he found the creature sitting on a broken log, staying back and observing the creature for a second.

It was scratching its head with his back stabilizer, its glossa handing out. A butterfly happened by, the ‘con rolling onto its back and waving its little pointed stabilizers at the other bug.

Sideswipe blinked. This thing seemed rather …. Cute.

He put his sword away, watching. The bug noticed him again, making that squeak noise again. It scuttled over, nudging his hand. Sideswipe paused, then pet the bugger.

“….Huh.”

* * *

 

Sideswipe stood outside the scrapyard, the empty pod thrown over his shoulder.

“Act cool.”

He walked in, passing the others. The conversations died down, Sideswipe ignoring them and putting the pod down.

“Sideswipe?” Bumblebee called.

Sideswipe looked over, making an ‘hmm?’ sound.

“What is that?” he asked, pointing at the ground near Sideswipes feet.

Sideswipe looked down, patting the insecticon’s head.

“This? This is Bob.”


	2. As the Kospego Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob get to experience his first mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly me just getting into the flow of a episode of RID, and as such as less Bob then I would have liked. The next chapters will be far more Bob heavy. You can skip reading it and not see any difference in the plot. But it does have Bob cuteness.

Sideswipe skipped his stabilizers back and forth, swinging his hips with the tempo. The outside world was blocked out to him, the beat of Earths music filling his audios.

He moved across the scrapyard, the music filling him with a desire to _move_. Around his stabilizers Bob hopped happily, swinging his body back and forth with his master’s tempo. No that the little guy could hear the music of course.

Everything ground to a screeching halt when his specialized headphones were yanked from his head, a brief static screech filling his processor. He halted in his tracks, one servo going to rest onto his audio receptor and an optics shutting itself.

“Audio overload!” he yelped, turning to face the yellow bot behind him.

“Sideswipe, you need to stop taking advantage of your teammates and you-” Bumblebee began, pausing to look down at the headphones still playing its song. “What are you listening to anyway?” he asked, placing the headphones over his own audios. Almost immediately he was caught up in the beat, bobbing his head in rhythm.

“Oh! I love this song!” Bee shouted loudly. It only took a millisecond for him to start dancing to the beat as Sideswipe had done, the latter just giving his leader a knowing smile. Bob squeaked at the dance, sitting on his back stabilizers and trying to copy Bee.

Bumblebee paused, cleared his voice box and removed the headphones.

“Heh, yeah well, the music on this planet is pretty great.” He said, taking a relaxed pose. “The melodies are complex and the lyrics often have…. multiple meanings.”

“I like the unsa-unsa parts.” Sideswipe replied, using his hand to empathize.

“Yeah, well in any case, we need to _help_ our teammates okay?” he asked, his emotions still upbeat from the music. “Not get the better of them. And besides, it’s your job to clean up after Bob.” He said with a glance at the incepticon.

The conversation was interrupted by a bell, signaling a new costumer or two to the scrapyard. Bumblebee and Sideswipe simply transformered, Bob running around in circles before going still and pretending to be a statue next to one of the shelves.

Sideswipe, for the most part, ignored the strange men who seemed to worship a ‘Kospego’ or something. At first the story sounded like something out of a madhouse, but when they described the Kospego it sounded like some sort of deer-based ‘con…

* * *

 

“I’m back Lieutenant.” Strongarm began, pausing to transform back into her robot mode. “But the mission was a _complete_ failure. I didn’t see anything at the crash site that we had seen previously-” her expression changed as though recalling something. “Except this.”

Strongarm lifted a strange stick similar to Bumblebee’s old capture device, holding it in front of her. As though the motion had activated something inside the device it made a strange sound, vibrating with an energy that made it hard to control. Strongarm nearly dropped the device, a blast shooting from the top and slicing a third off a nearby fridge in a slanted direction.

Bob squeaked in alarm and scampered away, hiding behind Sideswipes legs and shaking. Sideswipe pet Bob, calming him and sending Strongarm an ignored glare.

Denny on the other hand ran towards the fridge, staring at it in shock as Grimlock joined by his side.

“Well, this thing won’t be bothering us anymore.” Grimlock said.

Sideswipe looked between the weapon to the destruction, a smirk crossing his faceplate. “I bet that could totally take down a decepticon!” he said.

“But what is it?” Russell asked.

“It’s a decepticon hunter.” Fixit answered as he wheeled in, pausing to give a pat to Bob. He then went to Strongarm, taking the device to look it over.

“Oh, Sideswipe, how is your stabilizer feeling?” Fixit asked, looking to the red bot.

“Um, Fixit?” Bee began, pointing to the device. “A little more info?”

“Oh, right. Sideswipe damaged his stabilizer so I-”

“On the decepticon hunter.” Bee interrupted.

“What? We have a decepticon hunter? Where?” he asked, looking around a spotting the device in his servo and gasping. “A decepticon hunter!”

He handed it over to Sideswipe, who had it almost immediately yanked away by Strongarm. Bob hissed at her, pawing the ground.

“Careful, it can be quite dangerous.” Fixit began. “Decepticon hunters were standard issues on all prison ships.”

“What’s it do?” Russell asked him.

“The decepticon hunter connects to its user’s neural transmission so whatever weapon imagined the decepticon hunter generates.” Fixit explained. “Within certain parameters.”

“That doesn’t sound dangerous,” Russell replied. “It sounds awesome!”

Strongarm stepped towards the fridges, smiling to herself.

“Proto-blaster!” she yelled, the device creating a sword that sliced one of the fridges when Strongarm almost dropped it in surprise. Bob, who had been standing by that fridge squeaked and ran away from her once more.

“I said, proto-blaster!” she said again, thrusting the device forward and creating a mace which smashed a fridge.

“Proto-Blaster!” she yelled in frustration, some sort of weird energy blasting fork appearing and crushing yet another fridge.

“I must be doing it wrong.” Strongarm said to herself, looking down at the weapon.

“That’s cause its tied to your thought process.” Sideswipe said, stepping forward and tapping the side of his head. “You actually have to think to make it work.”

“You’re lucky I’m able to _think_ of sunshine and rainbows right now!” she snapped back, the two glaring at each other. Bob stood by his owner, hissing and wiggling his aft back and forth.

“Before anyone thinks something they’ll regret.” Bee interrupted, getting between the two. The two backed off, looking away.

“So, why couldn’t I offload the generator Bee?” Denny asked. “I could have used the space to display my vintage refrigerators.” He glanced at the destroyed line of fridges, his shoulders slumping. “My poor, poor refrigerators.”

“That list from the Kospego.” Bumblebee began, glancing off and thinking for a second. “Those items may have seemed random but, they weren’t. I suspect the Kospego is one of our deceptiocns tricking humans into thinking it’s your creature of legend. Using them to help jury rig… a space bridge.”

“A space bride?” Strongarm asked, stepping forward excitedly. “So we could go home to gather reinforcements?”

“Home, or…. anywhere else.” Sideswipe said, glancing down at Bob and giving his pet a pat.

“We could.” Bee began. “If we thought this space bridge would work. But it’s far more likely the slightest misalignment of the components will create a black hole like phenomenon. That could badly damage or… even destroy Earth.”

The others gasped at this news, Grimlock nodding.

“Which would be bad.” He replied.

Fixit, having been searching through the criminal database found a match, glancing over the profile.

“The Alchemor’s criminal database does list a decepticon named Thunderhoof matching the general description.” Fixit said, reading over the profile.

“We better make sure the generator at the dam stays where it is.” Strongarm said.

“Roger that. Autobots,” Bee began, turning and walking.

“Here comes another stinker.” Sideswipe whispered.

“Nope, this time, he nails it.” Strongarm replied.

“Let’s rev rock and rumble!” Bee said, turning around and sticking a pose to meet two disappointed faces.

“Wha, really? I kinda liked that one….”

* * *

 

Sideswipe watched Bee and Strongarm drive off, glancing at Grimlock and then sighing. He walked to the fence, leaning on it and crossing his arms while Grimlock took a defensive pose.

Bob scuttled about, kicking a stick back and forth before glancing at Grimlock. He squeaked up at the bot, sitting on his hind stabilizers and waving his front ones at the dino, and even ran around the bigger bot but was unable to get Grimlock to move.

He scuttled over to a tree branch, nibbling on it before spotting a grasshopper and chasing it around the clearing. He tried to copy its hops, nearly falling onto his face in the process.

He scuttled back over to his Master, Sideswipe laying on his side and giving Bob a few pats before standing.

“I’m gonna scout the perimeter.” Sideswipe said, beginning to walk off before looking at Bob. “Stay.” He told his incepticon.

“Bumblebee told us to stay here.” Grimlock replied, looking worried.

“Yeah but…..” Sideswipe rocked his processor for an excuse. “Right here includes here and the perimeter around right here.” He said, walking away and twirling his finger in the air.

“Oh.” Grimlock replied, taking his pose again and ignoring the insecticon scratching at his stabilizer.

Bob sat back and watched Grimlock, soon getting bored and scuttling around. He spotted something in the forest, squeaking at the twin lights before a large stabilizer came out of the dark and kicked him into the air.

* * *

 

Bob came back online to find himself in the scrapyard, squeaking and running around in circles before spotting Sideswipe and running over, nuzzling him.

Sideswipe gave him a pat, smiling and looking back up at the stars.


End file.
